This invention relates to the extension and flavor enhancement of comminuted meats using blends of delactosed or deproteinized whey solids obtained from by-product solutions resulting from the concentration of whey protein and casein or its salts.
This invention also relates to a new process for drying by-product solutions obtained from concentrating whey protein by means of ultrafiltration or gel filtration and the dried product obtained thereby.
Because of the increasing requirement for protein sources throughout the world, various processes have been recently developed to extract protein from whey. Particular reference is made to the Dienst Attebery U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,806, which discloses a method of separating protein from cheese whey by means of a molecular sieve resin, more commonly known as gel filtration. Also in active use is the technique of ultrafiltration to separate and concentrate the protein from the whey. The development of the separation techniques has also raised further processing problems. The by-products from these processes are not adaptable to present known techniques of material handling.
In the processing of cheese whey by molecular sieve resin, a low molecular weight fraction (about 5-10% solids) is obtained which has a solids composition of mainly lactose and minerals with residual protein. The solids in this low molecular weight fraction can be described more particularly by the following typical chemical analysis.
______________________________________ Lactose, % 40-50 Minerals, % 25-35 Protein (N .times. 6.38), % 15-20 Lactic Acid, % 7-10 Citric Acid, % 3-6 Fat, % less than 1 Moisture less than 5 pH 6.6-7.2 ______________________________________
Similarly, the use of ultrafiltration provides a permeate which is high in minerals and lactose. The solids in the permeate can be described more particularly by the following typical chemical analysis.
______________________________________ Lactose, % 70-80 Minerals, % 10-15 Protein, (N .times. 6.38), % 4-8 Lactic Acid, % -- Citric Acid, % -- Fat, % less than 1 Moisture less than 5 pH 6-7 ______________________________________ PG,3
Two primary problems have been associated with the conventional drying of the low molecular weight fraction and the permeates. First of all, conventional drying techniques cannot be utilized as effectively due to undersirable particle adherence to the walls. Particle adherence to the drier walls tends to cause general inefficient drier operation as well as burnt particles in the final product.
The second problem associated with these products is the undesirable level of hygroscopicity exhibited by these products. More specifically, the hygroscopicity of the product adversely affects product packaging in that the dried particles exhibit such undesirable fluid characteristics that packaging as for example, bagging, becomes difficult to accomplish using common industry equipment. Also, the undesirable level of hygroscopicity tends to detract from potential use of this product in food applications. Once the package is opened, the dried particles immediately absorb moisture and cake.
An improved process for drying a mineral containing aqueous protein solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,996. In this patent, the low molecular weight by-product fraction from the gel filtration of the whey is admixed with drying agents selected from the group consisting of tricalcium phosphate, dicalcium phosphate, kaolin, diatomaceous earth, silica gel, calcium silicate hydrate, or mixtures thereof and spray dried. This product is useful in flavor-enhancing various foods.
The use of the by-product of the molecular sieve fractionation of whey as a flavor enhancer in foods is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,056. In addition, this patent teaches that the by-product of the molecular sieve fractionation of the whey is useful in comminuted meat compositions as it exhibits a binding effect in addition to the flavor enhancement effect. While the by-product from the molecular sieve fractionation of whey is an effective meat binder and flavor enhancer is comminuted meats, there still exists areas under the broad term of comminuted meat where less than excellent performance is achieved. This generally includes the area of sandwich loaves.
In preparing sandwich loaves, the binder must emulsify the fat and water in contrast to franks where there is more latitude on water loss. Whey by-products have not been effective in extending sandwish loaves though the by-products can be used effectively in franks.
It has now been found that more effective extension of comminuted meat on a broad scale can be accomplished in accordance with the invention. It has also been found that the drying problems of the delactosed or deproteinized whey solutions obtained as the by-products of whey protein concentration can be alleviated.